Never Alone
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: Ghost always thought he was alone after his family was killed by Ronan the Accuser, but then he found Rocket. Rocket gave him the comfort and love he missed, but as the battle with Ronan nears, Ghost and Rocket fear the worst for the destiny ahead.


"Subject 203E97. Calls itself Ghost and is also known as the outlaw, Phantom. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form. Started out as a petty thief, but then evolved to grand theft, even killing a few people."

Two months had passed since I was arrested and brought to the Kyln. Many of the other inmates were actually people I had stolen from. Kind of funny how that happens. They forgave me and I even got in with some of the more well known inmates. One of the inmates actually had something in common with me. His name was Drax the Destroyer. His family was killed by Ronan the Accuser. Ronan killed my family too, but I didn't go on a rampage across the galaxy. Killing wasn't going to bring my family back. Instead, I traveled across the galaxy stealing, selling and killing a few times. I eventually became known across the galaxy and called myself Phantom. Unfortunately, I was caught trying to steal from some rich guy on Xandar. The Nova Corps arrested me and now I spend my days surrounded by alien inmates from all over the galaxy.

I never thought anything interesting could happen at the Kyln. Sure, there was the occasional arrival of a new inmate, but never anything really exciting. I was sitting with Drax one day when four new inmates entered. I didn't think anything of it until everyone in the room started yelling.

"You first! You first!"

"Murderer!"

"Coming for you first, Gamora!"

"You're dead!"

"You're scum! You're scum!"

My ears perked up in interest. With me being the smallest in the Kyln, I couldn't see over the others, so I climbed onto the shoulder of the nearest inmate. I looked at the new prisoners and noticed that everyone was mostly yelling at the green girl, Gamora, but the thing that caught my attention the most was the raccoon. I thought I was the only genetically modified lifeform in the galaxy. The raccoon started mumbling something, so I angled my ears to hear.

"... prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops."

Ronan. The murderer who took away my family. Rage consumed me along with the urge to kill. I bunched up my muscles, preparing to spring at the Gamora throat, but someone grabbed my scruff from behind and pulled me back.

"Not now, friend. Her time will come shortly."

Drax knew about how I lost my family. After I warmed up to him, I told him everything. He was confused at first, but when I explained that I was a genetically modified raccoon, he seemed to understand. I growled, but nodded. Drax placed me on his shoulder and sat down. We both followed Gamora with our eyes, staring daggers as she entered her cell.

It must have been sometimes in the middle of the night when I was awakened by voices. I was in Drax's cell, which he let me stay in since I first arrived in the Kyln. I peered out the door and saw a few inmates dragging Gamora. My rage started up again.

"Take her down to the showers. It'll be easier to clean up the blood down there."

 _They're going to kill Gamora? Yes. Just like Drax said._ Speaking of the devil, Drax stepped up and walked out of the cell. I ran after him and jumped onto his shoulder. He looked at me and I could see in his eyes that he knew what I wanted. He walked to the showers where the other inmates had taken Gamora. My ears picked up what they were saying.

"...consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy."

Drax entered at that moment and I was glad I was on his good side.

"You dare? You know who I am, yes?"

"You're Drax, The Destroyer."

"And my friend?"

"Ghost, The Phantom Outlaw."

"And you know why they call me this?" He was referring to his name.

"You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions."

Drax started addressing the inmates in the room. I glared at Gamora, who just stared at me like she could care less.

"Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!"

Drax looked to me so I could tell what Ronan had done to me. I didn't like to recall what happened, but they needed to know my reason for wanted Gamora dead.

"Ronan murdered my daughter. He burned down the place I called home. He tore my daughter from my arms and threw her into the fire. She screamed as the fire burned her alive and he just smiled!"

My fur was bristling with anger. Drax placed his hand on my head, calming me down some. He looked at the inmates again.

"Her life is not yours to take. He killed our families, I shall kill one of his in return."

One of the inmates bowed and handed Drax his knife, but as soon as he did, Gamora kicked out, grabbed two of the inmates weapons and held them up at throat level on Drax and the inmate who gave him his knife.

"I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos." She dropped the weapons, thinking she had made a point. "I'm your only hope at stopping him."

That got Drax because he lunged forward and grabbed Gamora by the throat.

"Woman, your words mean nothing to me!"

I smirked, thinking Gamora was finally going to get what she deserved, but then we were interrupted again. It was the other inmate who came in with Gamora. Behind him was the racoon. I wasn't sure what it was about him, but there was something about him that drew me to him. Maybe it the resemblance he had to the mate I lost. They both had the same colors, same build. Heck, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was my mate, but I knew that wasn't true. I watched my mate die as he tried to protect me. Our eyes locked for a second before I was tuned back into what was going on.

"Well, I mean, she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me."

The guy pulled up his shirt to show a scar he had on his side.

"Look, this is from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise."

The guy then went on and talked about another scar he got from a Kree girl because he was was caught with an A'askavariian girl

"You ever see an A'askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then…"

Drax gave him a cold look. I was just bored and slumped against Drax.

"What exactly is your point, Playboy?"

"She betrayed Ronan, he's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you…"

Playboy drew an invisible line across his throat. I got the message instantly, but Drax didn't. He just at Playboy like he was crazy.

"Why would I put my finger on his throat?"

I had to hold my mouth to keep myself from laughing. "You wouldn't. It's a symbol for you slicing his throat."

"I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head clean off."

"It's a general expression for you killing somebody."

I mentally face-palmed. _Try all you want, pretty boy. Drax isn't going to get it._ Playboy was saying how Drax needed Gamora alive because Ronan was going to come get her. If Drax killed Gamora, he would be doing Ronan;s dirty work. Drax seemed to get it and walked out. I looked down at the raccoon as we passed. Again, I felt some connection to him as our eyes locked, but that connection broke as Drax rounded the corner.

* * *

AN: Just in case some of my readers are confused, Ghost is a male raccoon. He is black and white, white being the main color and black being the mask and rings on his tail.


End file.
